Unexpected Arrival
by McPony
Summary: Second fanfic! Please please please review! I would really appreciate it. I don't bite. Enjoy! It's about Teddy and her twin sister, Nico. Chapter 6 up now!
1. Visitor

Chapter 1

*Disclaimer* I don't own Lipstick Jungle or Grey's Anatomy. They belong to Shonda Rhimes.

"DUCK! Judgmental woman at 12:00", yelled Teddy, as she pulled Arizona down. The confused peds surgeon hit the deck.

"So… what are we doing?" whispered Arizona. Teddy quickly clasped a hand over her mouth. Arizona licked her hand. "Eww", said Teddy. She wiped her hand on Arizona's scrubs.

"Hello have you seen Dr. Teddy Altman?" asked a woman.

The nurse looked down at Teddy and Arizona.

"NO!" mouthed Teddy, who gestured a quick hand signal.

"Haven't seen her sorry", replied the nurse. The lady leaned over the desk.

Teddy laughed nervously and waved. "I guess you found me", said Teddy.

Arizona popped up from under the desk. "Hi! I'm Arizona Robbins, I work in peds", said a cheerful Arizona.

"Nice seeing you Nico! Gotta go bye!" said Teddy. She grabbed Arizona's arm and started dragging her away. When they were found an on call room, Teddy opened the door and pulled Arizona inside.

"Who was she? She looks exactly like you, well with slightly lighter hair", said Arizona.

Teddy took a deep breath.

"She's my clone", replied Teddy. Arizona's eyes widened in horror.

Teddy started laughing hysterically. Arizona looked at her with confusion. Teddy caught her breath and opened her mouth to speak again.

"That's Nico, my twin sister. I haven't seen of talked to her since I was in Iraq with Owen", said Teddy. Arizona nodded. Arizona and Teddy heard a knock at the door.

The handle slowly turned and someone walked in.

"Hi", said a voice. Teddy and Arizona looked up.

"What?" asked Teddy. The lady walked in. Arizona looked at her.

"Wow, but you must be Nico", said Arizona. "

Umm…yeah. Teddy told you about me. Right?" said Nico.

Arizona extended her hand. Nico looked at her and shook her hand.

"Well Arizona and I are surprisingly not busy right now. So we can catch up", said Teddy. After talking for a while, they all heard a beeping sound.

"OH MY GOD! Is that a bomb?",asked a frightened Nico.

Teddy looked at her pager. Arizona looked at hers.

"It's my pager. Gotta go. Nice meeting you! Bye!" said Arizona, as she walked out of the room.

Nico looked down at her lap. Teddy looked at her with concern.

"What's wrong?" asked Teddy. Nico looked at her, with tears in her eyes.

Teddy scooted closer to her and pulled her into a hug. Nico sobbed into her shoulder. Teddy patted her back.

"Calm down, or you're gonna start hyperventilating", said Teddy. Nico started calming down.

"I'm having a baby and I'm all alone", sobbed Nico.

"Don't worry, you can stay with me. You can work from my apartment and send stuff by email. I did notice you gained weight I was being polite and by not saying anything", said Teddy. Nico looked at her sister. "You mean it?" Nico asked. Teddy nodded. "Thanks", replied Nico.

They hugged and all their arguments they've been in have been put behind them.


	2. Gone

Chapter 2

*Disclaimer: I don't own Lipstick Jungle or Grey's Anatomy or the characters*

3 months later…

Nico was now 6 months along in her pregnancy. She was noticeably rounder.

"Guess what Griffin's gonna let me work from home! I move my stuff in tonight", Nico happily told Teddy. Teddy smiled. "That's greats", she said.

Teddy heard a beeping noise. She looked down at her pager. "Uh oh…", said Teddy. Nico watched as she started sprinting down the hall.

In record time she arrived at the E.R. "What's going on?", she questioned.

"Henry Burton, 42. Came in with unconscious. He had a hypoglycemic attack, passed out in the road and was hit by a truck. Several broken bones and depressed skull fracture, possibly a concussion", recited the nurse.

Teddy and Henry had divorced 3 months ago. They remained friends though.

The monitor began flat lining. "Flat line!", exclaimed Owen. "THANK YOU CAPTAIN OBVIOUS!", yelled Teddy. She quickly grabbed the paddles and rubbed them together. "Charge to 250! CLEAR!", she yelled.

Everyone lifted their hands. Teddy shocked him. No response.

"Charge to 300! CLEAR!", she yelled. She shocked him. Nothing. Teddy began chest compressions.

Still no response. Ten minutes later she was still trying chest compressions. "You have to call it", said Owen. "No, I can't", she said. She continued chest compressions.

"Teddy…", tried Owen.

Teddy stopped and looked at him She took a deep breath in. "Fine, time of death 2:47 pm. Are you happy now?", she said sadly.

Teddy removed her gloves and walked out of the room.

Teddy ran to the nearest on-call room and began sobbing. Arizona happened to be there texting.

"Teddy?", said Arizona. She walked over to Teddy. Teddy told her the whole story. Arizona nodded apologetically.

"I have lost so many people in my life. Henry, a whole bunch of friends in Iraq. I haven't accomplished much. Because instead of publishing articles and what not, I was in Iraq operating on soldiers. And now to remind me of that experience I have PTSD. Why is my life so screwed up?", sobbed Teddy.

"It's okay", soothed Arizona. After a few minutes Teddy had began calming down.

"Arizona, thanks", said Teddy. Arizona smiled and hugged Teddy.


	3. Lockdown

Chapter 3

*Disclaimer: I don't own Lipstick Jungle or Grey's Anatomy or any of their characters or the songs mentioned*

One Month Later

"Hey Teddy!", Called Arizona. She rolled over to Teddy.

"Oh, hey", replied Teddy. She looked down at her patient's chart.

Arizona grabbed the chart from Teddy. "Hey Arizona! What the heck?", said Teddy. She grabbed it back.

"Look you need to stop working so hard. You've been working double overtime since well you know", said Arizona. She didn't want to bring up Henry's death.

"Look I'm fine. I just have to get over it and continue like nothing happened. It's what I was trained to do in Iraq. It's just a habit now", replied Teddy. She signed her chart and handed it back to the nurse.

"It's ok to grieve", said Arizona. Teddy looked at her. "I'm fine", she repeated.

"Hey!", called Nico. "How was the ultrasound?", asked Teddy. "Good, the gel was cold though", replied Nico.

"So good news! Wendy and Victory are coming to visit in a a few weeks when I have my C-Section. YAY!", said Nico. "Great I haven't seen them in like forever", said Teddy.

They all heard pagers go off. Teddy and Arizona looked at their pager, then at each other. "Uh oh", said Arizona. "What's goin on?", Nico questioned nervously. "Uh… Nothing", replied a panicked Arizona. "Come with me", says Teddy. They all run to the nearest room (they were in the hallway). After locking the door they turned on the lights. They were in the attending lounge/locker room.

Teddy looked at Nico. "We're on lockdown. There are armed people loose in the hospital", Teddy calmly said. The color drained from Nico's face. She sat on a couch and put her face in her hands. "Not again, I haven't gotten over the previous shooting", whined Arizona.

Single ladies begins playing. Everyone looks at Teddy. "Nice ringtone", giggled Arizona. Teddy answers her new iphone that Nico had bought her as a thank you gift for letting her stay with her. "Yup…Ok…Sure…Yes…Peanut Butter, is this really the time to ask?", Teddy answered into to her phone. "Well?", questioned Arizona.

"It was Owen. He has some info on the situation. There are three men two tall and one short. All wearing lab coats, scrubs, gloves, scrub caps, and masks. I'm guessing so they blend in. One has a gun. Another has about four different knives. And the last one has a shotgun and a pocket knife. They are escaped prisoners. Oh and he asked what thing goes best with bread", replied Teddy.

"Ok then", Nico said. She started texting Wendy and Victory. Arizona closed the blinds and double checked to see if the door was locked.

Teddy flopped onto the other couch. She landed on something. "Owww", Teddy exclaimed and jumped up. Callie sat up and looked at Teddy. "DUDE WHAT THE HELL?", she yelled. She grabbed a pillow and whacked Teddy with it. "Wow you are a heavy sleeper! Sorry didn't notice you there. Did you hear about the lockdown?", said Teddy.

"WAIT WHAT?", screamed Callie. She started frantically speaking Spanish. "It's gonna be fine there are three armed men disguised as doctors with weapons in their pockets", Arizona told her frantic wife. Callie sat down a clung on to Arizona and sobbed. "The police have been notified and are sending some people over to get them.

Nico sat quietly using her phone. "Why are you so calm and quiet?", said a panicked Callie. "I don't know. I get quiet when there are stressful situations and try to block the stress out", replied Nico. Teddy was pacing. Arizona was trying to console Callie.

"Well I haven't gotten any updates yet. It's been almost 30 minutes. I'll see if we can leave", said Teddy. She walked over to the door and unlocked it. Everyone watched her. She walked out a few steps. Nico peered through the blinds, as did Arizona and Callie.

Teddy walked a few more steps and a gun was shoved in her face.

"Don't move", said a husky voice. A tall masked man slipped behind her and put his arm around her neck in a headlock.

He held his gun to her head.


	4. A bad situation made worse

Chapter 4

*Disclaimer: I don't own anything except what I made up*

"Oh crap", Teddy thought.

"Now you're gonna tell me where Dr. Arizona Robbins and Dr. Cristina Yang are. RIGHT NOW!", The man yelled.

Arizona quickly ducked and the three women backed away from the window and hid in the room's supply closet. She turned on the light and sat on the floor. "Why is he looking for me and Yang?", she nervously thought.

"Why?", asked Teddy. Her eyes began filling with tears. He tightened his grip around her.

"I'll ask the questions lady", he growled. Teddy trembled slightly. The man still held her thin frame tightly.

"I-I-I don't know", stuttered Teddy, trying to remain calm and not give up her best friend's location. She struggled slightly and the man held her tight. "I said don't move!", he said. He inched the gun closer to her head.

Arizona got up and started pacing in the small room. She mentally went over the patients she lost and tried to think of any parents that could possibly do this. Callie rubbed her tearful eyes. Nico prayed.

"Where is Dr. Yang?", asked the man. Teddy's lip quivered. "I don't know either", she choked out. "Oh yeah. I was looking for one other doctor too", the man said slyly. "Who? I um might um be able to help you find them", Teddy cried. She was desperate to get away and find help.

"You"


	5. Shots Fired

Chapter 5

*Disclaimer: I don't own anything unless I made it up*

"Oh god I'm gonna die", she thought. She started sobbing. She wasn't supposed to die this young.

"Sir please let me go", she cried. The man laughed, "You, Dr. Robbins, and Dr. Yang killed my daughter." "I want my revenge", he laughed. He removed his mask and smiled evilly. "Now I am gonna get it."

The man released his tight grip. Teddy coughed and gasped. She looked at the big man who had to be double her weight and six inches taller. She instantly remembered his daughter. She, Arizona, and Cristina were working on her. She had a huge tumor on her heart. During surgery she flatlined and couldn't be resuscitated. "Oh my god! I thought he was dead when she said her dad wasn't in the picture anymore", she thought trying to piece everything together.

"George Miller, father of Julia Miller? I-I thought you were dead. Your daughter said you weren't in the picture anymore", Teddy choked out, with tears falling down her cheeks.

"I was working three jobs to pay for her damn medical bills! Of course I wasn't in the picture! And that's Mr. Miller to you little lady!", he told her. The man gave her the same evil smirk

"Why don't we calmly work this out", Teddy tried reasoning with the man.

"I prefer my way", said George, lifting the gun to her head again.

Teddy shuddered. "Think! What should I do!", Teddy rapidly thought.

"Please don't kill me. I-I-I have a family too", Teddy quickly lied. Her shaky hand reached into her lab coat's pocket. She pulled out the picture of her and Henry that she always kept.

"He is my husband", she lied tearfully. She took out another picture of her older brother's three-year-old son, Darren. "This is my son, Darren. He's three", she said. She sniffled as she handed the man the photos.

"Like I care! You ruined my family, not I get to ruin yours!", he laughed as he threw the pictures on the floor. George raised the gun once again and steadied his hand.

As he pulled the trigger, he was side tackled by someone. The bullet missed Teddy by a couple of inches.

"OWWW WHAT THE HELL!", George screamed as he was punched in the gut. Teddy stared in horror, while trying to make out George's attacker.

When George was pinned down, the hero was sitting on top of him and taking a picture with his iphone. "This should be an awesome Facebook post", said a very pleased Mark Sloan. Teddy gasped. "Oh my god Mark!", Teddy said, with relief. "You okay?", Mark asked. "I'm a little shaken up, but other than that I guess I'm fine", she replied. They both looked down at George, who was cradling his probably broken hand. Mark snapped another picture. "It's for the police", he told Teddy.

Callie, Arizona, and Nico came out of the lounge and looked at Mark, then Teddy, and then George.

"SLOAN! WHAT THE HELL MAN?", yelled Arizona, slapping his arm. "What?", Mark asked innocently, rubbing his arm. "You have a child, why on earth would you try to take down an armed man alone!", asked an equally upset Callie. "He was about to shoot Desert Storm Barbie", he answered, pointing to Teddy. Nico hugged Teddy. "Thank god you okay!", she exclaimed.

Arizona looked down at George. "So what do we do about the wounded jackass on the ground?", asked Arizona. George was moaning in pain and rubbing his sore head. Nico called the police. "The police said that he was the last guy loose and that they are coming to get him", Nico reported to everyone.

Suddenly without warning George rose from the fetal position and pointed his gun at Teddy.

He pulled the trigger, shooting poor Teddy in the chest. Teddy fell back, with a gasp. He then turned and shot Arizona in the abdomen. Callie caught her before she hit the floor. Nico started crying and kneeled next to Teddy. Callie gently laid Arizona down and applied pressure to the wound and told Nico to do the same for Teddy. Teddy gasped and coughed. Tears fell down Arizona's cheeks. Mark tackled George again and kept him pinned while they all waited for help.


	6. Everthing will be okay

Chapter 6

*Disclaimer: Don't own anything, unless I made it up*

Ten minutes later…

"What happened?", asked the swat team officer.

"He shot my wife and he shot Teddy", cried a frantic Callie. She sobbed and looked at Arizona, who was slipping into unconsciousness from blood loss. "It hurts to b-b-breathe", stammered Teddy, who was starting to lose consciousness too.

George was still pinned under Mark. "I'm guessing you took him down", the officer said to Mark. "Yup", Mark replied, getting up so George could be handcuffed. "Damn it", George muttered under his breath, as he was handcuffed.

"I'm gonna need some paramedics up here", the officer said into his walkie talkie. In less than two minutes four paramedics and Owen arrived to their location.

"GSW to the chest, lost consciousness about three minutes ago, difficulty breathing ", recited Mark pointing to Teddy, who was being loaded onto a gurney. "GSW to the abdomen, massive loss of blood, losing consciousness", recited Callie gesturing to Arizona, who was being wheeled out of the hospital. Callie and Mark followed them out. "They'll both be at Seattle Presbyterian", said the paramedic, before shutting the doors of the ambulance.

Owen walked over to them. "Nice job Sloan", he congratulated. "Thanks", replied Mark. Owen walked away to find Cristina. Callie looked at Mark and then at the ground."Let's pick-up Sophia from the babysitter's house and drive over to Seattle Pres.", said Callie. "Okay", said Mark.

Thirty minutes later…

"Where is Arizona Robbins from the shooting earlier today?", asked Callie. The nurse pointed across the hall "room 302, just out of surgery". Quickly said thanks and rushed over to Mark, who was holding a sound asleep Sophia. "Come on", she said. Mark slowly got up and they both walked to Arizona's room.

"Oh my god", Callie whispered, as a tears fell from her eye.

Arizona lay frailly with an I.V in her left arm and tube down her throat. Her heart monitor beeped rhythmically. Callie sat next to her bed and held her hand. "Please wake up honey", she cried. Mark stepped out and went to look for Teddy's room.

Mark walked into Teddy's room and saw Owen and Nico sitting next to each other chatting softly. "Hey mind if I sit?", he asked pulling up a chair. "The doctor said she was lucky. She didn't need any of her lungs removed and she should make a full recovery", said Nico, quietly. Teddy, like Arizona had an I.V in and had a tube down her throat.

"How's Yang? Did the shooter find her?", asked Mark. Owen looked down and back up, with tears in his eyes. "Ummm… Yeah. He did. Shot her right through her heart, she died in my arms", Owen told him. "Dude, I'm so sorry", Mark said, giving him a sympathetic glance.

Mark felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and looked at it.

"Ari is waking up. How is Sophia? U ok?", Callie texted him

"That's gr8! She is doing fine. Be there in a minute", Mark quickly replied to her.

He got up and walked to Arizona's room. Arizona's tube had been removed and she was sitting up.

Sophia started to stir. "Mama?", she asked sleepily. She rubbed her eyes and blinked. "I'll take her", said Callie reaching out to take her Sophia. Callie cooed softly to her.

"How you doing?", Mark asked Arizona. "I'm okay, a little sore though. What happened?", Arizona replied weakly. "A patient's father shot you in the abdomen. You needed surgery, but you're gonna be fine", answered Callie. "Oh okay then", said Arizona.

Meanwhile across the hall…

"Teddy?", Owen said getting up and rushing to Teddy's bedside.

Teddy slowly opened her eyes. She coughed loudly, and then gagged. She choked a little on the tube.

"Here let me get that for you", said Owen, reaching for the tube in her throat. He gently pulled the tube out. "Thanks", she said with a raspy voice. Owen looked at her lovingly and stroked her soft hair. Nico arrived with a coffee for Owen. "Hey glad you're up!", she said to Teddy. Teddy nodded and coughed again.

"Owww", she moaned clutching where the stitches were. Owen asked her if she was okay and if she needed anything. "I'm sore", she whined. "You're going to be for a little while until you heal", said Owen. Pressing a small kiss to her cheek.

"Where's Cristina?", Teddy asked. Owen looked at her with more tears. "She didn't make it. Another guy shot her", Owen told her sadly. Teddy smiled apologetically and nodded. "I'm so sorry Owen. It's gonna be okay", she said. Owen looked at her and started sobbing. "Come here", she said and scooted over a little. Owen climbed next to her and sobbed on her shoulder. Teddy stroked his hair and whispered softly to him.

"I should leave them alone for now", Nico thought. Nico said goodbye and drove to the apartment she and Teddy shared. When she arrived, she took off her shoes and walked to her room. She slipped into a pair of sweat pants and an oversized t-shirt and turned on the T.V.

"Wow, today was really screwed up.", she said to no one in particular.


	7. Suprises

Chapter 7

*Disclaimer: I own nothing unless I made it up*

A few weeks later…

"Ugh there is nothing to do!", exclaimed an extremely bored Teddy. She was still recovering and wasn't cleared for surgery yet. She got up a started pacing.

She decided to invite Callie and Arizona who both weren't cleared either over.

"Hey Arizona! Do you and Callie wanna come over today? It's so freaking boring here", Teddy said into her phone.

"Sure around 3:00pm?", replied Arizona. "Sounds good. Bye!", she said before hanging up.

Nico was watching T.V on the couch. "Watcha watching?", asked Teddy. "This show called like Jersey Shore or something", she replied. Teddy glanced at the T.V and scowled. "You like that crap?", she asked with disgust. Nico giggled. "No, it's just funny how stupid some of the crap that gets aired on T.V is", she replied.

About half way into their Jersey Shore marathon they heard a knock at the door.

"Arizona? You're like two hours early", Teddy called. There was no reply. Teddy got up and opened the door a crack. "Hello. Is Nico Reilley there?", asked a young man. "One second", replied Teddy, closing the door. "NICO!", Teddy yelled. Nico got and walked over to the door. "What?", she asked. "This guy wants to speak with you", Teddy replied and re opened the door. The young man smiled politely. Teddy went back to the couch and watched more Jersey Shore.

"Oh my god Kirby! What the hell are you doing here? How did you find me?", asked a stunned Nico. "Wendy and Victory told me", Kirby replied. Nico stepped out into the hall.

"Whoa! You're totally pregnant!", exclaimed Kirby. Nico rolled her eyes and said "Thanks Captain Obvious". "No problem Lieutenant Sarcasm", Kirby said with a laugh. Kirby stopped laughing and his face got all serious. "Is it, the baby mine?", he asked nervously. Nico looked down guiltily. "Yes", she replied.

Kirby's jaw dropped slightly at the shock.

"Why are you here?", Nico asked. "I-I-I missed you and I never should have broken up with you. I also heard about the shooting. Are you okay?", Kirby said. "I'm fine. You should leave…", Nico told him. "No, I want you back and I wanna be here for you and the baby", Kirby reasoned.

Nico looked at him and then at the floor. She looked back up at him. Kirby looked at her and pulled her into a kiss. Nico pulled away.

"Kirby! I can't do this", she said to him. "Sorry babe", Kirby apologized. "Kirby just go back to New York!", said Nico. "No! I wanna be here for you!", he argued. Teddy heard the commotion and went to check out the issue.

"Who's is this dude?", asked Teddy. "This is Kirby and he is well ummm… the baby's father", sadi Nico.

Teddy stuck out her hand and Kirby shook it.

"Give me a moment please", Teddy told Kirby. She grabbed Nico's hand and pulled her back inside.

"You lied to me! You said you were pregnant from IVF!", said Teddy. "Sorry", said Nico guiltily. "Nico, how old is this guy? He's like 13!", exclaimed Teddy. "No he's not! He's like twenty something", explained Nico. "Whatever", said a frustrated Teddy.

After talking some more to Kirby, Nico arranged for him to stay with her and Teddy for a little while. Teddy wasn't thrilled about it.

Two hours later (around 3:30pm)…

Teddy gets a text from Arizona.

"Hey T-bear! Gonna be there in 15 mins. Mark had trouble getting Sophia to nap", texted Arizona.

"No prob Ari! Yay! C u then", replied Teddy.

15 minutes later(3:45pm)…

Arizona and Callie knock on the door. "It's open!", calls Nico.

Callie walks in, and then Arizona does. "Hey!", says Arizona. She hugs Teddy gently.

Kirby gets up off the couch, after hearing all the talking. "Who are you?", Callie asks looking at Kirby.

"Kirby Atwood, I'm the father of Nico's baby", he replies, holding out is hand.

"I'm Arizona Robbins, one of Teddy friends", Arizona says sweetly.

"I'm Callie Torres, also one of Teddy friends", Callie introduces.

While Callie is painting Teddy's nails, Nico is doing her hair. Arizona is chatting with Kirby.

Arizona gets up to get some root beer, when she suddenly squeals with joy. "LOOK IT'S SNOWING IT'S SNOWING!", she excitedly exclaims. Everyone gets up and looks out the window. "Hey! It is snowing", says Teddy. "Wow! It totally is", says Kirby wrapping his arm around Nico and pulling her into a hug. Callie smiles and gives Arizona a peck on the cheek.

4 hours later(around 7:45)…

"I'm hungry", complains Arizona. She gets up and goes over to the fridge. "Same", agree Nico. "Me two", says Teddy. "Me three", says Callie. "Wanna get pizza?", asks Kirby. "Sure", they all agree.

Kirby takes out his phone and dials Pizza Hut. "Hello? Hi, I'd like a large half cheese and half pepperoni pizza please. Oh…What? Okay", says Kirby.

"I have good and bad news", says Kirby.

"Bad news?", questions Nico. "They can't get the pizza to us cause of the snow, it's really coming down fast", says Kirby. "And the good news?", asks Nico. "I remembered I brought Glee seasons 1 and 2 on dvd with me!", says Kirby.

Callie pulls back the curtain and looks out the window. White flurries are coming down rapidly. Arizona gasps. "Holy crap! The snow is like two feet high!", exclaims Teddy. "We're snowed in!", says Nico.

4 hours later(11:45pm)…

Callie and Arizona have crashed on the guest room bed. Teddy is curled up on the couch watching on of the Glee dvds from Kirby. Nico is in her bed asleep and Kirby is next to her with his arm wrapped protectively around her waist. " Rollin' in the Deeeeeeeeeep ", is being sung by Rachel and Jesse from Glee, on the T.V. Three and a half Glee episodes later, Teddy eventually falls asleep on the couch.

About an hour later(12:45pm)…

"Kirby, wake up! Kirby?", says Nico poking and pushing the snoring man. "Go to sleep", Kirby sleepily mumbles back. "Kirby! Get up!", Nico urges.

"What?", asks Kirby, sitting up.

"I-I-I think I'm going into labor!", says a frightened Nico. She clutches her stomach and winces.

"What? You said you weren't due in like a month", he asks confused. He runs a hand through his hair.

"Well, I think I'm having contractions!", she whines. Nico groans loudly.

"Are you sure they aren't those Braxton Hickeys or something", he mumbles going back to sleep. "You mean Braxton Hicks?", she asks.

Kirby starts snoring again. "Get up!", says a frustrated Nico. Nico hits him with a pillow. Kirby put his pillow over his head. "Kirby", whines Nico. "Fine! I'm up", he grumbles.

He sits behind her and massages her shoulders.

Suddenly Nico felt something wet trickle down her legs.

"Kirby!"

"Yeah?"

Nico grabs Kirby's arm and winces.

"My water just broke…"


End file.
